


Tattooed and Pierced

by Kaninchenfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, M/M, Piercing, Tattoo, Tattoo Artist Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninchenfront/pseuds/Kaninchenfront
Summary: All Dean wanted was to get out of the rain when he stepped inside this new tattoo studio. But in the end he did find so much more than just art that goes under the skin. He found someone he never knew he needed.Tattoo artist Castiel had just opened his new shop and wasn't just searching for customers but also for someone to work with him. He had never expected he would find both...and so much more...in one person.





	1. Autumn Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan fic.  
> English is not my mother tongue so if there are some major errors feel free to tell me about it so I can learn.
> 
> Well...have fun reading!  
> I'll try to update as soon as the next chapter is done.

The air was cold on this clouded autumn day. The leaves started to turn red, yellow,brown and orange but since the clouds covered the sun almost completely the colours lacked beauty. Dean was walking down the street when it started raining. It wasn't much water coming from the sky but enough to look out for a warm and dry place to spend the time till it would stop.  
It has been a while since he last took this road. It seemed like nothing really changed since the last time but suddenly he noticed that something was off.  
Where once had been and old coffee shop was now something pretty different. The sign over the front door once said „Will's Coffee“ was gone and replaced with „The Hive -Tattoo and Piercing“. Golden letters with a black background. A piece of paper was hanging on the door. It seemed to be handwritten. „Appointment available today from 1 to 2 pm.“ 

Dean had always been interested in getting a tattoo and why not at least giving it a shot? It was almost 1 pm and he had a day off. Plus he could get away from the rain and the cold. His hand touched the doorknob and pushed. A tiny bell rang as he opened and stepped inside. Even here everything was decorated in black and gold. Some bees made of some kind of metall where hanging on the wall. On other places where shelves that looked like honeycombs.  
Surely the owner seemed to like bees a lot.  
To his right Dean saw a shelf with glass doors. In there all kinds of piercings. From tiny ones for your nose over those huge ones for your earlobe to some shiny ones for your lower area...  
Dean didn't notice the owner of the shop standing next to him until he stared speaking: „Hello! How can I help you?“, a low and gently voice said.  
Deans head snapped to the source of the words and met some of the most piercing blue eyes he has ever seen. They belonged to a man with dark hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed. 

„H...hi! I saw you had time for an appointment right now and thought I come in and check this out.“, Dean said as he regained the control of his brain.  
„Sure. Do you have something in mind?“, the blue eyed guy asked. In that moment Dean noticed that he never thought of that. Sure there where so many cool thing that would be great as a tattoo but which one of them now? And which part of his body should get inked?  
„Son of a bitch!“, he murmured to himself. „I don't know.“, he admitted „I just always wanted to get a tattoo but I guess I forgot the most important part.“ A sheepish grin was everything else he managed.  
„Well, I guess that means I can't tattoo you now.“, the other guy said. Dean started turning towards the door. „I guess...“, he said quietly. „But if you like I could design something for you for a later appointment.“ Those words were music in Deans ears. „Awesome! That would be awesome!“

The blue eyed tattoo artist told Dean to follow him to a table nearby where he should take a seat while the other man went to reception desk to get a piece of paper and a pencil. When he came back he took the seat next to him. „For a start...what is your name?“,the dark haired one asked laughing. „It's Dean. Dean Winchester.“ „Hello, Dean! I'm Castiel. Now let's talk about your tattoo. Did you have ANY ideas for it?“  
„Well...of course there is a lot cool stuff that would be nice but I don't really know what would fit me.“  
„Than let's start with some facts about you. What things do you like? Any favourite bands? Favourite animals? Hobbies?“, asked Castiel as he held one end of the pencil to his lip.  
„Sounds like questions for a dating webside.“, Dean chuckled.  
„Ok, let's see... I love my little brother and my dad and going on road trips with them. I would kill for a good pie and also if someone hurts my baby. Oh, Baby is my car by the way. She is a black 67' Chevy Impala. And last but not least: Zeppelin rocks!“  
The corner of Castiels mouth jerked up: „I guess I can make something out of that.“  
„Really? That would be great I mean.“  
„Sure. Just tell me where you want to get tattooed.“  
„Dunno man. Maybe my arm or shoulder?“  
„How about the upper part of your arm? It's a good spot. Unless you only want something super tiny. That would be a waste of such a good space.“  
„Nah, it can be big... So...upper arm it will be.“  
„Great!“  
„Anything else?“  
“Nope, I just need some time for drawing. If you give me your e-mail address I can send you the finished draft. If you like it we can make an appointment to get it under your skin. If not I have to try it again.“  
„Deal!“, said Dean as he snatched the pencil from Castiels hand and scribbled his e-mail address on the paper Castiel was writing on the facts about his new customer.  
After that they got up and Dean walked towards the door. „See you soon, Cas!“, he yelled over to the tattoo artist who was pulling out another piece of paper from his reception desk.  
„See you soon, Dean!“, he responded. The little bell rang quietly as Dean left the shop.  
Meanwhile the sun managed to break through the clouds. It was still cold but at least he would be able to get home without getting wet again...


	2. Red is not Red

The next day Dean woke up when his alarm rang for the third time. Not a morning person at all. Somehow he managed to get his ass up to get ready for work.  
He shoved down his breakfast in a time that must be a new world record and flew out the door and into his baby. „Hey Baby, ready for a little ride?“  
He turned on the radio and „You shook me all night long“ by AC/DC started to play. In no time he was at the small garage he was working at. The owner of the garage – Alastair – was a total asshole but Dean still continued to work for him. Still better than being job- and homeless.  
When he stepped in something wet hit him in the face. „Here, clean this mess!“  
Alastair pointed towards a copletely dirty car with a lot of scratches. A quiet sigh came from Dean's mouth as he took the sponge off the ground, grabbed the bucket full of water and soap and walked over to that mess of a car.  
It took an eternity to finish cleaning and after that Alastair told him that he wanted to give the car a new colour. A fancy red is what he wanted. So Dean brought the car over to an other colleague for that job since his boss already got a new task for him.  
When it was time for his break he felt pretty exhausted. Damn, he felt like he was starving. So the nearby fastfood restaurant was where he would spend his few minutes off.  
The burger tasted better than anything else in the world... except pie! Speaking of which Dean could use some.  
After finishing his burger he asked one of the waitresses: „Do you have pie today?“  
„I'm sorry, honey. We are already out of pie.“, the blonde waitress said and went over to another guy.  
„Son of a bitch!“, murmured Dean, „It's always the same.“  
Frustrated he got up and back to the rest of another frustrating day of work. 

Sweat was dripping from his forehead when his shift was finally over. His clothes felt sticky and dirty. He hopped into Baby and drove home. Time for a really good shower!  
Dean got out of his clothes and threw them carelessly to the side. He could take care of that later. The first drops of water felt so damn good on his skin. The burning muscles seemed to calm down and all thoughts about his stupid boss washed away.  
Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel Dean walked across the bathroom to open the window. A chilly breeze caused goosebumps all over his body. It was starting to get dark outside already. Surely winter could'nt be far away anymore. You could buy christmas stuff by now. It was just insane. Halloween wasn't over yet and they already have christmas decoration and candy in the stores.  
Dean was looking forward to christmas. He hoped that his dad would be there. Of course Sam would come over from Stanford. He wouldn't let his big brother celebrate alone. And if Sam was there there would also be Jess – Sam's lovely girlfriend. Dean knew those two lovebirds would get old together. They were just perfect for each other. He would even bet money that she would soon be his sister in law.  
His thoughts where interupted by the muffled sound of his mobile phone in the living room.  
It was for the better. He would have caught a cold if he stood at the window any longer.  
He hurried over to the sound but before he could answer his phone it was quiet again.  
Looking on the sceen revealed that Alastair had tried to call him. That could only mean bad things. Dean thought about not calling him back but that would only make it worse. He had no choice but to call his boss now.  
„Hey boss, what's the matter?“  
„You stupid little shit! You showed them the wrong red! Now the car is pussy red and not the fancy red I wanted.“, Alastair growled.  
„Sorry to hear that, man. But I showed them the red you wanted. They must have gotten it wrong somehow. I bet they can fix that in no time.“, Dean tried to calm his boss.  
„Of course they can. But it costs ME money! But since it was your mistake I should just take the money for it from you, shouldn't I?“  
„No, Alastair, it definetly wasn't my fault. I don't know how it happened but let me have a look at the car tomorrow. I'm sure we find a better solu...“  
Deans voice got cut off by the sound of Alastair hanging up. He wasn't sure if his boss would give him the chance to make things right even if it wasn't his mistake. He threw his damned phone on the couch and walked to the kitchen. He really needed a beer...and some food.  
Luckily there was enough beer in the fridge for the whole week. For dinner he chose to make steak with some potatos and sauce. But at first he opened his beer and took a few sips. He continued this while cooking and so the bottle was almost empty as he got his food on the table. Didn't matter since he intended to get another one anyway.  
After he finished dinner he took the rest of his second beer and sat down on the couch. Of course he sat on his phone first. Stupid little things. Causes nothing but trouble!  
After laying it on the table he grabbed his laptop and turned it on.  
As he checked on his e-mails he noticed an unfamilar mail address in his inbox but as he took a second look he got pretty excited – castiel@thehivetattooandpiercing.com  
With a shaking hand he clicked on the mail.

„Hello Dean!

I just wanted to tell you that I'm almost done. You'll have the draft by tomorrow evening.

Castiel“

Well...better than nothing. Now Dean would at least have something to look forward too if he survived meeting his boss tomorrow. Sure he was a little dissappointed but it was also kinda nice of Cas to inform him about the progress. At least now he knew when he would get to see what perhaps will be tattooed on his arm pretty soon.  
After turning off his laptop he watched tv for the rest of the evening until he felt to tired to sit up straight. When he finally got to bed he wasn't able to sleep well. He dreamed stupid stuff about Alastair and red cars...

In the morning he felt like he hadn't slept at all but he still managed to get up somehow. His legs felt too heavy to walk properly and so he almost stumbled on the way to the kitchen to get some strong coffee. After his coffee he felt at least a little more human and a little more awake.  
Didn't change the fact that he might get his head ripped off in a few.  
As he arrived at work he immediately saw the red car in front of the garage. It was red. But it wasn't the wrong red. It was the color Alastair wanted on it! Did someone repaint it at night? Did his boss just get the colour wrong in the dimmed light in the evening? Or was he just an stupid asshole?  
Dean parked and got out of the car and walked over to the red one.  
He took a closer look as his boss approached from behind. „See, it's pussy red!“, was all he said.  
„Alastair, this is the exact colour you chose yesterday!“, Dean answered.  
„No. This one isn't red enough. It's more pinkish. Don't you see?“  
Dean almost rolled his eyes at that. „Boss, I know you chose this red. Maybe it just looks better on the small sample and not on the big car. Maybe we should throw the sample away so that won't happen twice.“, he suggested.  
„IT. IS. NOT. THE. RED. I. CHOSE.“  
„Wait a moment.“, Dean said unimpressed and went into the garage to get the samples.  
„Here, you wanted this red, right.“, he asked his boss as he came back.  
„Right. But this one is not that one!“, he shouted as he first pointed on the sample and then towards the car. So Dean grabbed the small piece and layed it on the cowling. „See, it IS the same.“  
Now even Alastair had to admit he was wrong. His head almost had the same colour as the car now.  
„Fine. Not your fault THIS time. Now throw away that stupid sample. We need this vehicle to get a more manly red. NOW!“  
Dean sighed in relief and followed his boss...

At the end of Dean's shift the car had gotten a simple black since Alastair wasn't able to find a red that pleased him. If in doubt – paint it black. Simple. The car looked way better now and would probably be sold pretty soon. Besides the scatches and the dirt from when Dean first saw it everything else was fine with it. No need to fix anything. So Dean was able to focus on another project with some of his colleagues. Nothing special.  
So at the end of the day he didn't feel as bad as the day before. Well...the excitement about what would come when he was home was also a reason for him to feel that good.  
And as the cherry on the pie – Alastair left early so it was a more peaceful work.  
While walking over to Baby Dean was humming one of his favourite Led Zeppelin songs.  
The sun started to set and golden red light shimmered through the trees. He took a deep breath before getting in the car and driving home.  
As soon as Dean got home he grabbed his laptop. Too excited to wait any longer. The peace he had felt before he drove here was longe gone and replaced. He felt like a child on christmas eve.  
And fortunately as soon he opend his mails he saw a second one from the tattoo artist.  
He immediately opend it.

„Hello Dean!

Here is the draft. I hope you like it. If you want some small changes you can just call me.  
I'll be in the shop till 8pm. If you call later you should use my private number.

Castiel“

There where two telefon numbers. One from the shop and Castiels private number.  
Then Dean clicked on the picture to open it.  
It was mostly linework. Some parts already got coloured so Dean could get a better imagination how it would look in the end.  
„Son of a...“, he whispered in disbelieve. He shot his laptop, grabbed his jacket and his keys and went out the door. He really had to talk to that guy!

It was almost dark as Dean walked down the street. Well...ran would describe it better.  
Many stores had already a sign on their doors that said „Closed“. But there was still light in „The Hive“.  
Without any hesitation Dean got inside. Castiel sat at the reception desk drawing something. As the little bell rang the artist looked up. „Hello Dean!“  
„Hey Cas!“  
Castiel seemed puzzled: „Is anything wrong? Didn't you like the draft?“  
„I...I love it, Cas.“, Dean said breathlessly. One of the corners of Castiels mouth jerked up.  
„I'm glad you like it. I guess you are here to make an appointment?“  
„You bet!“, Dean said with a smirk.


	3. Getting some Ink

Dean had to wait some weeks until his appointment. Till now Castiel was the only one working at „The Hive“ and since he was a pretty good artist he was also pretty busy.  
One week before Halloween Dean's time had come.  
The little bell rang as usual as Dean entered the shop. But instead of Castiel a brown-haired woman greeted him: „Hello handsome!“  
„Um...Hello, is Cas here?“  
„Sure sweety. Wait a moment.“, she said then turning around towards the opposite site of the store and shouted: „Hey Clarence, someone's here for you!“  
„Coming!“, a muffled voice replyed.  
A minute later Castiel stood in front of Dean.  
„Hey Cas! Ready to get under my skin?“, Dean asked jokingly.  
„Well...I won't get there but for sure my needle will.“, Castiel said with his brow furrowed.

The artist led Dean to his workplace. Dean took a seat and Castiel started to prepare everything.  
As he attempted to put on golves his customer shoutet: „Watch out, Cas! There's a bee on your hand.“  
„Of course there is a bee.“, he said furrowing his brow again and tilting his head.  
Dean was confused and grabbed Castiels hand to get a closer look. It was a bee. But it also wasn't a bee. It was a really realistic tattoo.  
„Wow, I thought that one was real.“  
„I guess we should tell Meg later. She made it some months ago.“, Castiel chuckled.  
„You mean the chick that welcomed me today?“, Dean asked.  
„Yes. She is an old friend of mine. Also tattoo artist. She came here to help me a little until I found someone to work with me.“  
„How's the search goin'?“  
„Not too well. I havn't found anyone that would fit in here. But I'm sure I will.“  
While saying that Castiel finally put on his gloves and grabbed his machine.  
A tiny spark shone in his eyes he asked: „Ready, Dean?“  
„I was born ready.“

Castiel leaned over and Dean could hear a sound almost like a hive full of bees.  
The tattoo machine was humming and the needle was ready to put the colours under his skin.  
„Since it will take a few hours...do you want to have a little chat while getting your tattoo?“, Castiel asked politely.  
It seemed like he wanted Dean to focus not too much on what was happening to his arm. It was his first tattoo after all and it would be a pretty big one.  
„Um...why not. Would be akward to sit here without saying a word, wouldn't it?“  
„You told my you have a brother. Younger or older?“  
„A younger one. His name is Sam. He is a clever kid. He is at the university in Stanford studying jura. How about you? Any brothers or sisters?“  
„A brother, also a younger one. His name is Samandriel.“  
Dean chuckled: „That means we both have a little Sammy. Is he also studying?“  
„He wants to. At the moment he is trying to collect some money. He is working at Wiener Hut.“  
„Oh, maybe I've seen him before. I've been there a few – autch – times.“  
Dean hissed as the needle hit a very sensitive spot.  
He tried to think of something else than the pain again. He took a sidelook at Cas. The mans eyes were focused on Deans arm and the picture that would soon be there. His hair a mess as usual. Just like he got out of bed a few minutes ago. Over his white t-shirt he wore a black apron which already got a few sprinkles of the used colours. As Cas moved his arm Dean was able to get a glimpse of tattooed feathers that must be a part of a bigger tattoo.  
„To what kind of tattoo do the feathers belong?“, he asked as he pointed with the hand of his not-to-be-tattooed arm towards Cas's shoulder.  
„They belong to my wings.“, Castiel said without looking up for a second.  
„Your wings?“  
„Yes, they cover a big pretty part of my back, shoulders and a little of my upper arms.“  
„Dude, did that hurt?“  
„Yeah. But trust me, Dean, you will miss the pain. I bet it will not take long for you to long for the next shot of my needle.“  
Dean felt a lump in his throat and a pull in his guts. Could he really get addicted to this?

Castiel used two different kinds of needles for Dean's tattoo.  
One was pretty big but didn't hurt that much. It was more like working on his skin with very very rough sandpaper.  
It was the tiny thin needle that caused the most pain. It felt like cutting through his skin with a knife.  
It was mostly used for lines and details. So most of the time wasn't that bad.  
„Did you always want to become a tattoo artist, Cas?“  
„I always wanted to make art and when I grew up I got fascinated by tattoos. I mean...it is art you can always have with you. You can take your favourite drawing and get it under your skin and no one could take it away. You can choose if you show this masterpiece to the whole world or if you want to keep it just for you...and the one who sees you naked of course.“  
„And who gets to see your wings?“, Dean grinned.  
Castiel let out a short laugh: „You wanna see them I guess?“  
„I have to admit I'm a little curious.“  
„I think I shouldn't show them to you. You might think they are as real as my bee.“  
„Pfft...come on! That bee REALLY looks like one. But if you don't want to show me your wings you gotta at least tell me what else you got besides those two.“  
„Sounds fair. Let me see... I have some symbols on my thorax, a cat in space eating pizza at my left calf...don't look at me like that! And no, I didn't lose a bet. I wanted that. Just in case you wanted to ask. I also have two small guinea pigs on my right foot. That's all for now. Of course I'm planning to get more.“  
„Man, you have to show my that cat!“  
Dean had to keep himself from laughing. At first he learns his tattoo artist has those super dramatic wings and now he hears that he has a fluffy pizza eating kitty in space, too. That was just super funny.  
„Stop laughing“, Castiel scolded. Yeah, Dean had failed keeping himself from bursting out.  
„I can't go on if you don't keep still.“  
„Sorry! Sorry, Cas. Just give me a moment.“, Dean gasped.  
„Why are people always laughing about that cat? It's cool and cute!“  
„I bet it is but to be sure I have to see it first.“, Dean giggled.  
„I'll show you if you sit still so I can finish my work.“  
This time Dean managed to calm down. It helped that Cas used the thin needle. 

Some hours later Castiel layed down his tattoo machine. „Done.“  
„Really? Already?“, Dean asked jokingly. Castiel gave him the are-you-kiddin'-me-idiot-?-look.  
„Wanna have a look?“  
„Of course!“  
„Come, we have a mirror over here.“  
Deans legs were a little wobbly as he stood up and followed Cas.  
He stood in front of the mirror and turned a little so he could see his newly coloured arm better.  
As he realized what he saw his jaw dropped open.  
„Is everything alright?“, Cas asked a hint of worry in his voice as he stood behind his customer.  
„I...You...This...How?“, Dean didn't manage to get out a straight sentence anymore. What he saw was just so overwhelming.  
The landscape Cas tattooed on his arm was breathtaking. The sunset he also put in there brought out the most amazing colours.  
On the street was his Baby looking as if she was about to come out of the picture and there also were the first lines of one of his favourite Led Zeppelin songs!  
'Leaves are falling all around  
It's time I was on my way...'  
To Dean this was pure perfection. He was speechless. He turned around and hugged the man that created this masterpiece firmly.  
All the air in Castiel's lungs got squeezed out for a moment until Dean loosened his grip.  
„Thank you SO. FREAKIN'. MUCH!“

After Dean had payed Meg stepped over to them. She had just finished her last appointment for today and it was already getting dark outside.  
„It was a long day, Clarence. I'll clean my place and dissappear for today, ok?“  
„Sure, Meg. Thanks for your help.“, Cas nodded so she turned around and went.  
„How about you? Also done for today? How about we go to the coffee shop? They also have great pie. I pay! We should celebrate your latest masterpiece.“, Dean was almost bouncing with excitement. He was extremely happy.  
„I'd love to but I have to clean everything and do some paperwork. Maybe another time.“  
„Yeah...sure. Another time.“  
Suddenly Dean didn't feel as happy as before. Still happy but not extremely super happy.  
„How about you give me your number? I text you or call you when I have time.“, Cas smiled at Dean apologetically.  
„Sounds good, Cas.“


	4. How not to get coffee

Two days later Dean got a message on his phone.

„Hello Dean!  
Wanna go to the coffe shop today?  
I still have to show you my cat tattoo, remember?

Castiel“

Deans fingers itched to write back immediately but he somehow wanted to wait a little. He didn't want Castiel to think he was waiting on his phone all day. Well...he kinda did. But the dude doesn't need to know that, right?  
Dean managed to wait ten minutes. 

„Hey Cas!  
Sure, when do you have time? How about 3pm?“

A minute later he got a reply.  
„Sounds fine. See you soon!“

It was already 1pm. Dean went over to his bedroom to get some clean clothes. He was hanging around in a well loved t-shirt and some sweatpants with dots of some kind of sauce or ketchup on it all day.  
He only needed a quick look in his wardrobe to decide for a black shirt and of course some flannel.  
A jeans and his leather jacket completed the outfit.   
It was a shame he had to put on that much clothes since he would have loved to show the whole world his awesome tattoo but since it was pretty cold outside that had to wait till a warmer season.  
A look out of the window revealed that it started to rain...again.  
One could barely go out without getting wet these days. Dean thought about putting on a hat or taking an umbrella with him but he decided against that. As long as it wouldn't pour he would be fine.  
Of course he wouldn't need that much time to go to the coffee shop but he just wasn't able to sit in his flat and doing nothing.   
So he went outside where the wind was blowing the rain in his face. Maybe it wasn't his best idea to go without an umbrella.

It didn't take much time untill he arrived at The Hive. They didn't say they would meet there but it was pretty clear that Cas would still be here.   
It was barely 2pm when Dean stepped in.   
The sound of the tiny bell sounded already familiar.   
„Hello sweety!“, he heard Meg greeting him.  
„Hello Meg!“  
„Clarance is still working if you are looking for him.“  
„Yeah, we wanted to meet today. I'm just a little early I guess. But since it is raining like hell out there I didn't want to just walk around till then.“  
„So you're having a date with Clarance?“  
„Nah, I just promised to get him coffee and pie to celebrate my tattoo.“  
„Sounds like a date to me. But ok.“, she grinned.  
„Pfft, call it whatever you want. Why aren't you dating him? I mean...you seem pretty close.“  
„Me and Clarance? I'd lie if I say I never thought of it but we better just stay friends. And I'm not really his type I guess.“  
A moment of silence passed.  
„He told me you made the bee on his hand. Just wanted to tell you that you are very talented. It looks great.“, Dean finally said.  
„Don't forget to tell her you thought it's a real bee at first.“, Dean suddenly heared Cas voice behind them.  
Meg wasn't able to hold back a laughter.  
„Come on, it is just super detailed and all. Of course it can be mistaken for a real bee at first.“, Dean mumbled as his cheeks started to flush in embarrassment.  
„Sure sweetheart.“, Meg giggled.  
Dean tried to change the subject: „Hey Cas, I know I'm a bit early but are you ready to go?“  
It seemed to work. „Yes, let me just get dressed properly.“, Cas said and turned around. A few moments later he was back dressed in a beige trenchcoat.  
„You'll never get rid of that thing.“, Meg smiled.  
„Never.“  
„Have fun you two!“

Dean and Castiel walked out of The Hive as the sun finally came out.  
They would only need about five minutes to the coffee shop but it would be so much better without getting wet again.  
„So...I'm going to see your tattoo today?“  
Castiel gave Dean a crooked smile. „Can't wait to see me naked, huh?“  
Deans head turned red immediately. „I didn't mean it like that. But you promised to show me the space kitty.“  
„And I will but I'd prefer to get my coffee first.“  
„Sure!“  
The ringing of Castiels mobile phone interrupted the conversation.  
„Sorry, I have to...“, Cas apologied and then answeres the call „Balthazar, hello!...Wait, you did what?.... No I can't...What?...He, too?...Why didn't you.....Fine, just tell me where....“  
He sighed as he hung up.  
„I'm sorry Dean. I have to go. My cousins are at the airport. They wanted to visit me for a couple days. They didn't tell me that they would come today and are now expecting me to go and get them. I thought they would arrive tomorrow.“  
„Oh, well...Guess I'll get you your coffee another time.“ Of course Dean wasn't happy about this but he understood.   
„I have an idea. There will be a small Halloween party at The Hive. It would be great if you would come, too.“, Castiel said as he handed Dean an invitation for the party.  
„Will your cousins be there, too?“, Dean asked.  
„Sure.“  
„Ok, I'll be there and kick their asses for keeping you away from getting your coffee.“, Dean smiled.  
„I'd appreciate that. See you then!“  
„See you!“


	5. Halloween and Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

Halloween was finally there and Dean was placing the last part of his costume on his head.  
A look in the mirror revealed a very handsome cowboy. Yee-haw!  
It started getting dark outside and it was almost time to go to the party.  
Dean took a last look at himself. He really liked his outfit. Unfortunately he wasn't able to be a cowboy as often as he'd love to.  
He did the finger guns in his mirrors direction and then walked away to get to the The Hive.

In front of The Hive were already some people laughing, talking and smoking. Dean stepped in the store and the first thing he saw was a huge wheel of fortune. He had to ask Cas about this.  
Not far away was a table with some snacks. Dean spotted red jelly, a pot of steaming soup, crisps, some fruits and a plate of sausages. One end was dipped in ketchup and on the other end was a piece of almond to make it look like a finger somone just cut off.  
Dean noticed Castiel stepping over to him. „Hey Cas! Nice finger food.“, he joked.  
„Thanks Dean.“ Didn't seem like the artist got it.  
„And nice costume.“, Dean had to hold back a chuckle 'cause the other man was dressed like a black cat. „Thanks again. Did you just arrive?“  
„Yeah, I did. So...what's up with that wheel of fortune over there?“  
„Meg thought it would be nice to have a little tattoo related game. You have several drafts for tattoos on the wheel. One pays 50$, turns the wheel and gets the tattoo where the wheel stops. Of course one don't have to get the tattoo but also wouldn't get the money back in that case.“  
Dean took a closer look at the drafts. Bees, flowers, skulls, guns but also some crazy ones like a potato, a dick with wings, a smurf smoking weed...  
„That was a cool idea, Cas.“  
„I thought so, too.“

„Hey handsome, wanna give it a try?“ Dean felt an arm around his shoulder. Next to him was a man he had never seen before dressed as Zorro. „Uhm...excuse me but who the fuck are you?“  
„Dean, this is my cousin, Balthazar.“, Cas answered the question.  
„So you are the dick that kept Cas away from getting his coffee.“  
The man put his hands up and smiled. „Guilty.“, he said, „And now how about you turn the wheel and get a nice tattoo from Cassie?“  
„Maybe later.“, Dean growled.  
„Come on, don't look at me like that cowboy. How about I get you one of my legendary cocktails?“  
Dean saw Castiel trying to say something but Balthazar put a hand over his cousins mouth.  
„I'm not that much into cocktails.“  
„Because you never had one of my special creations before. Come!“  
And with this Dean got pulled away from Cas, over to a couch. „Sit here and wait a minute.“, Balthazar ordered.  
Just a few seconds had passed when a smaller man, dressed as Loki came to sit next to him. „Nice party, huh big boy.“, he asked with his eyebrows jerking up.  
Dean just nodded and was reliefed as Balthazar showed up a few moments later. In his hands he had two cocktail glasses with a steaming blue liquid in each of them. „Hey brother, one of them is for me I guess.“, the man in the Loki costume said.  
„Heavens no! Gabriel go and get you something else. This ones are for me and Cassies friend here.“  
And to Dean he added as he gave him his drink: „Here cowboy. This is my special creation. I call it Angels Grace.“  
„Thanks I guess.“, Dean said and took a careful sip of the weird liquid.  
It tasted surprisingly good. „That's awesome, man!“  
„Thank you.“  
„Do you now have time to make one for me too, Zarro? I'm thirsty!“, Gabriel complained.  
Balthazar sighed: „Fine. If you shut your mouth after you get one.“  
„I can't promise!“, Gabriel yelled after his brother who was already out of sight.  
„So you are a friend of our little Castiel?“, he asked Dean.  
„Well...I don't know if I'd say we are friends since we don't know each other for that long but he made my tattoo. He is a great artist.“  
„He surely is. Can I see it?“  
„Would be a little difficult. I'd have to get off my shirt for this. Maybe another time.“  
„Ok, another time.“  
Dean thought he saw a predatory shine in Gabriels eyes but that must have been just one of the party lights.  
When Balthazar returned with another two glasses Dean had just finished his cocktail.  
„Here, Gabe! And another one for our cowboy, too.“  
Normally Dean wouldn't drink another cocktail but this stuff was just too good.  
And so he didn't notice how many times Balthazar made him another one on this evening...

„Guys....I reeeally like youuu.“, Dean babbled some hours later. He was too drunk to think straight anymore.  
„We like you, too, cowboy.“  
If Dean wasn't so drunk he would have noticed that Balthazar and Gabriel switched to drinking coke after finishing their first cocktail.  
„You know what, cowboy? I think it's time for us to have a little fun. How about this: We pay for the wheel of fortune and you get the tattoo?“, Gabriel suggested.  
„Sooounds grrreat!“  
„But first you have to show me the tattoo Cassie made.“, Gabriel added.  
„Ok.“ Dean somehow managed to get his upper half naked in a surprisingly short time.  
„See? This my Baby.“, he said pointing towards the car on his arm.  
„Looks awesome.“, his two new friends smiled.

Dean didn't know how they all got to the wheel of fortune but somehow they suddenly stood there and Dean was turning the wheel after Zarro and Loki payed Meg.  
„Whuuiiii!“, was all that got out of him as he saw the wheel spinning around.  
In the end the draft he got was the winged dick.  
„Awesome! Now we can get you to Cassie to get you your next tattoo!“, Gabriel cheered.  
„Aaaawesome!“, Dean agreed and got pulled to a place in the back of the store where Castiel was already tattooing another guest. But unlike Dean this guest wasn't totally drunk.  
„Hey Cassie! Look what your friend just won.“, Balthazar showed Castiel the draft for Deans next tattoo after the other persons tattoo was done.  
Suddenly Castiels head got completely red. „Balthazar! Gabriel! What the hell are you doing?! How could you even think doing this to him? A blind one can see that he is way too drunk! I don't tattoo drunken people. I'm not an assbutt like you both!“  
His cousins just giggled.  
„Dean, come over and take a seat next to me. I think you spent enough time with my cousins.“, Castiel ordered.  
„Byy Zarrooo! Byy Lokiii!“, Dean babbled and swayed over to Castiel.  
„Come on! Let's have fun! Don't be like that, Cassie!“  
„Since you don't seem to be too drunk I guess one of you can have this thing tattooed. Right here. Right now.“, Castiel challenged his cousins.  
Gabriel raised his finger: „Mine!“  
„No way!“, Balthazar and Castiel yelled in disbelief.  
„Come on. You know I like stuff like that. Let's do it!“  
Dean made some happy noices while he was wobbeling on his chair. His cowboy hat almost falling from his head.  
Castiel sighed and raised one eyebrow: „Fine. But give Dean his shirt back first.“  
„Here cowboy!“, Gabriel said as he tossed it over to Dean who just fell from the chair as he got hit by his own clothes.  
„Whoops!“, Gabriel giggled while Castiel glared at him.  
„Everything alright, buddy?“, Balthazar stepped over to help Dean up.  
„Lay down Gabriel and show me where you want to have the tattoo.“, Castiel growled.  
„Your decision. You are the expert, Cassie.“  
„Fine. Your ribs then...“

When Castiel finished Gabriels tattoo the party was almost over. Most of the guests were already heading home.  
As even Meg left the store Castiel went back to his workplace to at least clean that one up. Meg would help him tomorrow with the rest.  
Suddenly he heared a noice. A snoring from somewhere next to him – from Megs workplace.  
Castiel took a look and saw Dean sleeping on the ground.  
He had thought Balthazar brought him home as the two didn't want to watch Gabriel whimpering while getting his tattoo any longer.  
Seems like his cousin just continued partying while Dean slept on the floor the whole time.  
Castiel was shaking his head. His cousins could be such dicks.  
He should have tattooed them both. There was a reason he chose Gabriels ribs for the tattoo. It was one of the places that hurt the most when getting tattooed.  
He hoped his cousin would keep in mind not to do shit like that evening ever again.  
His thoughts got interrupted as he saw Dean shaking. It was getting cold inside since Castiel had opened the windows to get some fresh air in.  
He hurried to close them again. After that he grabbed Dean and layed him on the couch. Before he went to his own flat upsairs he got Dean a blanket for tonight and smiled as the other man cuddled into it...


	6. The morning after

As Dean woke up the next morning he didn't dare opening his eyes at first. His head still felt dizzy and he wasn't able to remember what happened last night. Only a few pictures popped up in his head but he wasn't able to figure out what they meant. After a few minutes he carefully opened one eye, then the other one. What he saw wasn't his cozy bedroom. He was still at The Hive. How the hell did he get to sleep here? Did he really drink that much? Usually he could take more alcohol than his friends. He remembered a blue liquid. Must have been hell of a drink if it knocks him out like that.

He tryed to sit up and rubbed a hand against his head as everything started getting blurry and his head started aching like shit. He really needed some coffee.  
But at first he had to get up and go home.  
He was shakingly walking towards the door when he heared a familiar voice. „Hello Dean!“  
„Oh, hey Cas...“, Dean turned around to face the tattoo artist with an embarrassed grin.  
„Are you about to go home? I made breakfast for us.“

Dean didn't expect that to happen. Anything but not that. He wanted to refuse first but he did notice the look on Castiels face the moment he thought he was leaving without a word. He must think Dean is an ungrateful piece of shit. Dean noticed the glimpse of sadness in the other mans eyes.  
„Nah, I just wanted to get some fresh air. Didn't know you were awake already.“  
That seemed to be the right answer because a tiny smile appeared on Castiels face.  
„Follow me upstairs. You can get some fresh air after breakfast. The bacon is waiting.“  
„B...bacon?“ Dean was suprised. He was pretty sure he must have done a few awful things while he was drunk. He always does but still this man is an angel and offers him bacon. He must be dreaming!

He followed Castiel to his flat upstairs on still kinda wobbly legs and let out a sigh of relief as he finally sat down on a chair in Castiels kitchen. The smell of bacon, eggs and coffee hung in the air.  
„I bet you want some“, said the blue eyed angel as he placed a cup of coffe in front of Dean.  
„Hell yeah!“ Dean took a sip and burned his tounge. That was hot! He should have known that but he was craving for coffee so badly. He put the cup back on the table as Castiel gave him a plate with bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. 

They ate in silence and as they finished all Dean was able to say was: „Thanks, man. You're an angel.“  
„Well, I didn't get my wings for no reason.“, Castiel joked and both men burst out into laughter.  
Dean had to rub his hand against his head again. He felt better after this great breakfast but his headache wasn't gone yet.  
They fell quiet for a moment until Dean finally found the guts to ask about last night.

„Cas...I...I can't remember much of what happened on the party. I hope I haven't done anything stupid. Did I?“  
„The only stupid thing you did was hanging out with my cousins. They are a real pain in the ass. They got you drunk and they wanted me to tattoo you.“  
„Shit. Did you?“ The artist didn't seem like that kind of person but one shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.  
„Of course not! You won the winged penis you know. I wouldn't tattoo a drunken person. Especially not if the person would get a penis tattoo.“  
„Thanks man! I really appreciate that!“  
Suddenly Castiel started grinning wide.  
„What?“, Dean asked curiously.  
„Someone else got the winged penis.“  
„No way! Who?“  
„One of my cousins. Gabriel. I still feel a little bad that I tattooed it on his ribs because that's a really painful place for a tattoo but he deserved this. And he told me I should decide the best place for his new tattoo. So...it's pretty much his own fault.“  
„Cas...I like when you get like this. But you didn't do that just because of me, did you?“  
The grin disappeared from Castiel's face.

„He wanted it. And if I'm honest I didn't like the way they treated you. He needed to learn his lesson. My cousins always do stuff like this. Getting people drunk, playing pranks on them. But they went too far this time.“ The artists looked away, hands curled into fists. Dean gently touched them.  
„I'm glad you helped me. Saved me from those idiots. I owe you something. More than that. You let me sleep here, made me a freakin' perfect breakfast. I will make it up to you somehow.“  
„No need to. But if you really want to you could help me clean the store. It's still a mess after the party. Meg wants to come and help me but she went with a guy last night and I don't know if she really will come if she has....other things in mind.“  
„No problem. I can do that.“  
„Great!“

It took some hours to get the store back to his normal appearance. As they finished a young man stepped in. He wore a Wiener Hut uniform. „Samandriel! You are back late. Is everything ok?“, Castiel stepped towards him.  
„Yes. I just stayed a little longer to help a new colleague.“  
Castiel nodded approvingly.  
„Do you need any help here Castiel?“  
„No, I already have a diligent helper at my side. Samandriel, this is Dean. Dean, this is Samandriel, my brother.“  
Dean came over and shook the young mans hand.  
„Nice to meet you, kid.“  
„Nice to meet you, too. Thanks for helping my brother.“  
„You should go and get some sleep Samandriel.“, Castiel ordered.  
„You're probably right. Night!“ With a big yawn the young man disappeared upstairs.

Just a moment later Castiels phone rang.  
„Hello?...Hey Meg!....No, we already finished cleaning the store. … Dean helped me. ….No, we didn't... Meg! No!...Yes. … Gabriel sent you what?... Would you send it to me? There is someone I want to show this. … Thanks.“  
Not long after he hung up Castiel got a message.  
„Dean. I bet you want to see this.“, the artist said and handed Dean his mobile phone.  
Meg sent him a photo of Gabriel and his new tattoo. Dean laughed really hard at the sight of it.  
„This. Is. Awesome. I can't believe you really did that. I have to admit it looks great. Very realistic. But it is so freakin' hilarious!“  
„Shall I send it to you, too?“  
„Yes, please! I have to show this to my brother next time I see him! If I'm allowed too. I mean...“  
„It's Gabriels new profile picture on Facebook. I think you can show it to your brother.“  
„That guy is crazy!“  
„He really is.“

„Hey Cas, you hungry? We could finally go and get some of the delicious pie I'm always talking about.“  
„You really talk about pie a lot. Should have tattooed you one.“  
Dean shrugged: „Maybe next time. You coming or not?“  
Castiel smiled: „'Course I do.“

They grabbed their jackets and finally went to the coffee shop...


	7. When can I start?

Dean and Castiel really had fun that day. The coffee was good, the pie even better but the best was talking about...pretty much everything.   
Dean even got to see the cat tattoo. He had to admit it was super cute and amazing but also super funny.  
They promised this wouldn't be the last time hanging out. 

Unfortunately a few days later Dean had to got back to work. His boss was still a creepy asshole as always. And of course Dean had to do all the jobs noone else wanted to do. He had to work longer than usual and he was completely exhausted once the week was over.  
Working for Alastair has never been easy but right now Dean wasn't sure how long he would make it if it stayed like this. Weeks passed by and he still had to work harder than anyone else.  
But if you need the job and need the money you are willing to work harder than ever before. Dean wasn't willing to give up. He had the feeling this was kind of a test. He wouldn't fail!

The next morning he barely got out of bed but still managed to get to work in time. When his shift was almost over one of the other workers came over to him: „Hey man! The boss wants to see you.“  
Dean simply nodded and walked towards Alastair's office.  
He knocked at the door and stepped in after a muffled voice told him to.  
„You wanted to see me?“  
„Right, I wanted to tell you that you are fired.“, a cold voice said.  
„You must be kiddin'?!“, Dean didn't believe his own ears.  
„Nope, we are not earning enough money so one of the workers has to go. And that happens to be you.“  
„You can't do that!“  
„I did!“  
„No!“   
Dean's fist slammed on the desk in front of him.  
Alastair got up from his chair and looked Dean in the eyes: „We don't need you here anymore. You ARE fired and I want you to leave NOW! You will get your money for another few weeks. We are no monsters. But you will NOT come here anymore. Get your things and PISS OFF!“

Dean almost got kicked out of the office. He couldn't believe this was happening right now.   
He hurried to get his personal stuff and drove home.   
He sat in silence in his kitchen as his phone started to ring. It was Cas.  
Dean didn't answer the phone. He also didn't want to eat. He just grabbed a beer after a while and went to the living room.  
He had to find a job as soon as he could. He would start looking for one tomorrow. Somehow he would manage to get a job in time. „Everything will be fine. Nothing to worry about.“, Dean said to himself, „But why do I still feel like I should?“

The next few days he tried to find a job as a mechanic but unfortunately noone seemed to need one. So he started applying for about everything. Days passed by and he still had no job.

It was about a week later as Dean again sat in his living room checking his mails as he got a message from Castiel.

„Hello Dean!  
Just wanted to hear if you are ok. You didn't answer your phone the last few days. Have I done anything wrong? Did something happen? You can talk to me about it.  
It's also ok if you don't want to. I just want to know if you are ok.“

Dean let out a sigh. He really should talk to a friend about this. Maybe Cas has an idea or two where else he could work. And if not at least he wound't have to carry the weight on his own anymore...

„Hey Cas!  
Had some rough days. How about I come over tomorrow and we talk?“

„Meg will be here all day tomorrow. You sound like we better talk in private. How about this: I come to you after work. I could also get us some burgers if you like.“

„Sounds good to me.“

„Great! I'll call you once I'm done with work.  
See you!“

After this conversation the only mail he got was another note that someone didn't want to work with him. He decided to just go to bed. Maybe tomorrow would bring a new job. At least it would bring him some time with Cas...

Dean woke up late this morning. He didn't sleep well. Nightmares were haunting him all night. He still felt extremely tired once he got up but he really needed to clean up his flat. It was all so messy and dirty. He didn't want Cas to see it like this.  
It took a couple of hours for Dean to clean everything. But once the flat was done he decided that he needed a shower, too. And some fresh clothes.

After breakfast he went out for grocery shopping. His fridge was almost empty. He decided just to get some basics. Who knew how long he had to last without a job. So no expensive stuff for now.  
He regretted this decision as the delicious smell of pie hit his nose. But he had to refuse. No matter how much it hurt.  
So he hurried to get home with the few things he bought.

It was already dark outside as his phone rang.  
„Hey Cas! Done with work for today?“  
„Yes, I'm just getting the burgers and then I'll come over.“  
„Sounds great. See you soon!“  
„See you!“

About half an hour later Castiel entered Dean's flat with a bag of wonderful smelling burgers.  
„Eating first?“, Castiel asked.  
„Sure. I'm starving!“  
The burgers were really good. Finally some realy nice food. Once Dean finished his burger he continued licking the sauce from his fingers. It was just too good to simply wash it off.  
Castiel watched his friend enjoying the meal. He was already done with his burger.

Later they went to the living room to talk.  
„So, what's wrong, Dean?“, Cas asked with a concerned look on his face.   
Dean took a deep breath before answering.  
„I lost my job, Cas. That's wrong.“  
„Ok, I see that's not nice but...didn't you tell me you hate that job?“  
„Not the job – the boss. He is such a dick. Told me they don't have enough money to keep me.“  
„I'm so sorry. But I'm sure you'll find another job. With a better boss.“  
„I tried, Cas. They don't need a mechanic in this town...or in the ones near by. I already started applying for other jobs...“

Suddenly there was a spark is Castiel's eyes.  
Dean looked completely puzzled as Castiel reached for his hands, came closer to him and looked him in the eyes.  
„Work for me!“, Castiel whispered.  
„What?“, Dean was even more puzzled now.  
„Work for me!“, Castiel repeated louder, „I need someone to do the piercing stuff and also a shop manager! I can teach you how to pierce! I know you can do that! This would be great for both of us! Think about it. Meg will not be here forever. She has her own shop. I need someone to work with and you need a job.“  
That made a lot of sense! But could Dean really do this?  
„That sounds too good to be true, Cas. But I don't really know what I...“  
Castiel interrupted him: „Meg and I will teach you. I know you can do this, Dean! We will do this together. Just give it a try!“  
Dean took another deep breath: „Ok, I'm in. When can I start?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!  
> Seems like the new year starts with some changes for Dean. New year, new start. 
> 
> Thanks for Kudos and comments. Means the world to me<3


	8. The first Day

The answer was „Next week.“  
Dean has never felt this nervous before when it comes to a new job. What if he sucked at this? What if he was too stupid to do this right? What if Cas would get angry with him?  
He couldn't imagine Cas getting angry at all but what if?  
Coming closer to The Hive Dean felt a lump in his throat. His palms were sweaty.  
Standing in front of the shop Dean tried to clear his throat and rubbed his hands at his jeans. After that he took a deep breath and opened the door getting greeted by the tiny bell as always.   
„Hey sweety!“ Meg grinned as she walked by.  
„Hey Meg!“  
„Clarence will be with you in a minute.“, the brunette yelled over her shoulder before she disappeared at her tattooing place. 

It didn't take a minute. It took 10.  
It was his first day at the new job and his boss was late. At least it wasn't Dean this time.  
He still got more and more nervous and wasn't able to keep his legs still. Instead of running around like a tiger in a cage he decided to look at the piercings and accessories the shop sales. Can't be bad to know what is there if a customer asked him about it. 

„Hello Dean!“, Cas greeted as usual. Dean winced since he didn't hear him coming. He turned around to look at the artist. His hair a mess, the grey shirt seemed a little too big for him. In his hands he had a bunch of papers.  
„I'm sorry for letting you wait. I just wasn't able to find these papers.“, Cas said and waves with the documents.  
„They important?“  
„For you they are. But that's for later. At first we need you to know about your work as shop manager. Come over, I'll show you how everything works.“

They went over to the computer on the reception desk.   
„Look, here is the program for the appointment managing. You can see the customers name, a short description of the tattoo and you see the coloured area is the time we will need for the tattoo. If you click here you can get the details – address, phone number, scanned version of the draft, special wishes...  
If you want to add an appointment you need to click at the time and then you just add the informations. The customer gets a form to fill out so you just have to transfer from paper to computer and I'll add the draft once it's done. If they already have a draft or photo you will need to scan it and add it yourself“, Cas made a short break to see if Dean understands.  
„Ok, I get that. But do we really need the filled out form? Can't I just ask them and write it down here?“  
„Would be great but we also need the signed form to be on the safe side. It's not only about the information we get but it's also about the risks of getting a tattoo and stuff like that. Did you already forget about what was on yours?“  
Yes, Dean totally forgot. „Oh, of course I remember. Must have slipped my mind for a minute. I'm sorry.“  
„No need to be. It's all new for you.“   
The blue eyes of the tattoo artist met Dean's and he suddenly felt more calm. It seemed like his new boss would be patient even if he asked a stupid question like that. 

„What does the symbol with the sunglasses mean, Cas?“  
It took some time to explain the whole program and Dean had a lot of questions. Fortunately Castiels first appointment was in the afternoon. He didn't mention to Dean that he cancelled the other ones he would have had that day. He wanted show Dean everything so the poor guy wouldn't be lost and left alone with all the stuff on his first day.  
„If you click on the sunglasses the names of the customers disappear. Data protection - if someone wants to look over your shoulder while making an appointment. Some people don't want others to know that and when they are here.“  
„That's weird.“  
„It's how the world works.   
It's only a few minutes left. I need to prepare for my appointment. Feel free to call for Meg if you need help. I'll be there for you once I'm done tattooing.“  
Now Dean was left alone. The nervousness started to rise again.  
The bell rang and a man in a suit stepped in. Dean knew that face. He wasn't on good terms with this guy...

„Welcome to The Hive, Mr. Crowley!“  
„Ah, the Winchester boy. Hello, where is your moose?“  
„I'd prefer if you don't talk about him like that.“, Dean growled.  
Crowley was an asshole. He always bullied Sam and Dean back at school. That he was their teacher made it just worse. Dean didn't understand why that guy was still allowed to work.  
„I'm not here to continue this discussion. I have an appointment.“  
„So Cas is going to tattoo you?“, Dean asked. He didn't expect Crowley to be into tattoos at all. But he also knew that it was unlikely for him to get in the shop for another reason.   
„Exactly.“  
„Fine, I'll see if he is ready.“  
Dean walked over to Cas' place. „Hey Cas, you ready? Crowley is here.“  
„Sure. Bring him over!“

Some hours later a happy Crowley paid for his tattoo and walked out of The Hive.  
Dean was very relieved to see him go. Not only did that mean the stupid guy was gone - it also meant Cas would have more time for him now.  
„Hey boss, need some help cleaning everything?“  
„I do! Thanks, Dean.“

Together it didn't take long. „You know, other tattoo artists let their shop manager clean up alone. So don't expect Meg to help you.“  
„I already know. She let my clean up for her several times today. That's fine.“  
„I'm glad to hear that. Ready for another lesson before we call it a day and leave?“  
„Sure.“

Castiel pulled out the documents from before and handed them to Dean.  
„This is a summary of different kinds of piercings. I want you to learn them. You know that you will also be a piercer here. It will take some time training you but I'm pretty sure you will do a great job and get your licence.“  
Dean looked at the papers. Different body parts, different piercings and all those names for all that. It looked like Cas had drawn everything. There also were some notes about hygiene and different materials. It must have taken so freaking much time to make this! 

„We will have someone over to get her earlobes pierced tomorrow. I want you to help me with this. Of course you will watch first! Don't worry. But some facts you need to know: I bet you have seen piercing guns, have you? Yes. We don't use them. It's a matter of hygiene. You will find more information in the texts. So please make sure to read that part.   
We will use a straight hollow needle tomorrow. Like this it will also heal better than it would if we use a piercing gun.   
I guess I should also give you a paper about the different instruments we use.“  
Castiel scratched the back of his head. “Should have thought of that”, he murmured to himself.

Wow, Cas, I'm not sure my brain can handle all this new information.“, Dean had to admit.  
„You don't need to worry. You have time to learn everything. I just want you to read the facts about hygiene until tomorrow. You can learn the rest later. I don't expect you to keep up all night to learn everything. Just go step by step and it will be fine. You'll get time here to learn. I'll show and explain everything while we're working together.“

Dean let out a sigh. “I'll do my best, boss. But I can't promise anything.”  
Castiel smiled gently at him. “Doing your best is all I want from you for now.”  
Dean smiled back. “Thanks, man.”


	9. Revolver and Pie

Months passed by and meanwhile Dean got his piercing license and was able to work at his new job without any help or supervision.  
Castiel taught him a lot and they became very good friends hanging out even when the shop closed. Dean couldn't be happier. This new life was great.  
He remembered how nervous he was in his first days. He remembered how proud Castiel and Meg were once he got his license. How Meg left for her own shop once she now knew her friend would have someone to work with.  
Dean kind of missed her. But he also enjoyed the store with only him and Castiel very much.  
The customers were usually pretty nice. Some weirdos, sure but nothing bad. 

The ringing of the phone interrupted Dean's thoughts. It was Castiel's next client who was very sorry that he couldn't come to his appointment today. It would have been the last one so maybe that was a chance to grab Cas and go swimming or just get some coffee together. At least to get out early since it was a nice warm day.  
“Hey Cas!”, Dean yelled once he saw his boss coming with the woman he tattooed for the last few hours, “You're done for today. Next one can't come.”  
“That's fine. I had something in mind I wanted to do anyway.”, he replied.

After the woman left Castiel took Deans hand and pulled him in the back of the shop.  
“I wanted to show you a little thing I drew.”  
Dean loved those moments. Whenever Castiel drew a new draft he was the first one to see it. No matter if it was just a tiny butterfly or if it was a draft for a huge dragon on someone's back – he loved every single one of them. He was thinking about getting another tattoo for a while now. He got one of his ears pierced a few weeks before he got his own license. Castiel did a good job with that, too. But it was nothing compared to the art he brings into people's skins.

Castiel grabbed the folder with his latest drawing. Dean lost count of how many folders Cas had. “Look, what do you think?”, his boss asked.  
The new draft showed a beautiful revolver, in the background was a pie. And what was that? The pie had a piercing!  
One of the corners of Deans mouth jerked up at that.  
“That's super cool, Cas! But why does the pie have a piercing?”  
“Wasn't a good idea, hugh? Thought this would fit you.”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah, you are talking about getting another tattoo for so long now! I think it's about time we get you to that point. But if you don't like the design I can make you something else.”  
“Dude, you kiddin' me? This is great! And the piercing makes sense when it is me who gets the tattoo. Man, thank you so much! The gun looks really badass!”  
“Already got an idea where you want it?”  
“I think it would look great on my waist. What do you think.”  
“I was thinking the same”, Castiel grinned wide, “Want me to do it now?”  
“Hell, yes!”

Once they got everything ready and it was time for Dean to take off his jeans he started to get nervous. I was pretty sure it would hurt more this time but he also kind of...had another odd feeling.  
He took off his jeans and pulled up his shirt.  
Castiel cleared his throat: “What do you think you are doing, Dean?”  
Dean flushed a little. “Did I do anything wrong?”  
“I can't tattoo your waist when your boxers are still in the way.”, Castiel chuckled.  
Now Dean's head got completely red. “S...Sorry. I forgot.”  
“It's fine. Get them off so we can start. I have a towel here you can use to cover yourself a little.”  
“Thanks, Cas.” 

Dean grabbed the towel while Cas left for a minute. Once his boss was back Dean sat there with only the towel covering his private area.  
“Ready?”  
“As I'll ever be.”  
Castiel carefully placed the stencil on Dean's waist. It tickled a little and Dean had to suppress a giggle.  
“Like that?”  
“Yeah, that position is perfect!”  
Castiel took his tattooing machine and came close again. Dean could feel his breath on his bare skin and he felt his dick twitch a little. And for a second he pictured his boss sucking his cock. Then the buzzing sound and pain of the needle started and ripped him off of this thought. It was for the better. If he thought about this any longer the towel wouldn't hide his arousal.  
And he shouldn't think of his best friend like that anyway! And he for sure shouldn't think this way his boss!

Once Cas was done he lay the tattooing machine on the table next to him and started to clean Dean's waist from some blood and mostly paint that didn't get into the skin.  
It hurt a little but Dean's mind wandered of to a scenario where Cas' hand would reach somewhere else and...  
“Dean?”  
Dean got caught daydreaming.  
“Yeah?”  
“I'm done. You can put your clothes on again. But be careful!”  
“Of course, buddy!”

Later that evening Dean was home alone and the sun was barely visible anymore.  
He decided to get more comfortable and pulled off his clothes and sat down on the couch.  
His gaze wandered towards his tattooed waist and his mind towards Castiel's breath and fingers on his skin. He thought of the first time he saw Castiel's wings.  
They went swimming that day and since Cas didn't intend to leave his shirt on Dean got to see the impressing detailed tattoo on his friends back. He remembered how much he felt the urge to touch it. To touch Cas. Not only with his hands. He wanted to place kisses all over his best friends body and make him feel so fucking good...

His hand wandered to his groin and started carefully stroking his dick while thinking of Castiel's beautiful eyes, his muscular arms that always seemed to be covered in paint, his sweet smile and how his breath felt today. Dean was slowly touching himself not wanting to pull too hard because his new tattoo was too close to go rough. He pictured Cas kissing his waist slowly working his way to his cock. He wondered how Cas' tongue would feel on his tip, how his mouth would feel around him. It didn't take long for Dean to get over the edge. His thigh was covered with cum but he didn't care that much. He decided to just sit there for a while longer and clean up the mess in a few minutes.


End file.
